Truth or Dare:Mother Style!
by Dasha23
Summary: Dare them what you want, make them confess their serects! Yaoi and Yuri accepted. Any and everything accepted! R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story (wait…..wut story?)**

Dash: You tell me.

Lucas: …Why are we here?

Ness: Ya, why are we here?

Dash: Because I got bored one night and wanted to do a truth or dare story.

Lucas: D-Does that mean were going to be t-tortured?

Ness-Not another one! Haven't we suffered enough?

Dash: Hey, the brawl fan fictions do not count. This is 100% a MOTHER series Truth or dare fanfic!

Everyone in the mother series: …

Jeff: …I should be studying right now.

Maxwell: Well, I guess this will be today's lesson.

Tony: … *hides behind Jeff* (I love making Tony shy! X3)

Ness: Ugh, ok, the faster we get reviews, the faster we end this thing.

Ninten: Got that right, so summit reviews!

Dash: For those who've never read a truth or torture, err, dare fanfic before, you summit a review on what you want the character to do and/or what you want him/her to confess. You can dare/ truth multiple characters in one review. My limit will be 15 dares and 15 truths for one reviewer. =D Enjoy.

Loid: Please make there be no yaoi, please.

Dash: Sorry, but if a reviewer summits it, you have to do it.

Paula: No Yuri, please.

Dash: I'm straight so, no Yuri like Paula said.

Kumatora: Few.

Nana: Yay! We're safe!

Dash: The only reason she's here is because I read an awesome LucasNana fanfic on here and I loved it. Your paring the two most sad and lonely people in Tamzily.

Lucas: Don't remind me…

Kumatora:*hugs Lucas like a mother would*

Flint: *is happy that Hinawa's alive in this fanfic*

Claus: Ahh….It's good to be alive, again. =D *Hugs Lucas*

Hinawa: Yes, indeed. *hugs Flint*

Dash: Well, that's all I gotta say, so….REVIEW!

Ana: MAKE NINTEN KISS ME!

Ninten: …I'd kiss you any day. X3

Random Yaoi fangirl: MAKE NESS KISS LUCAS!

Another Yaoi fangirl: AND JEFF KISS TONY!

Jeff: O.O

Ness, Lucas, Tony: O/O

Dash: Oh, by the way, Paula's 11 in this fanfic because StrategyWiki says that she is 11. Another note is that I might make Lucas a girl, because a fanfic called "He Said, She Said" in the SSBB category got me liking the idea of a female Lucas, and DON'T FORGET THE ALL POWERFUL ROPE SANKE!

Rope Snake: I'm nothing, but a large worm.

Dash: Dude, you rock. You're a rope snake, not a worm. If you were a worm, then you'd be a wonder worm then.

Ness: What the heck is a wonder worm?

Dash: Something awesome.

Lucas and Claus: You know what, just summit reviews so things calm down.


	2. 1 reviewerHell arising

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dash: Well, we got a review.

Ness: You're making a chapter with one review?

Dash: No duh.

Ness: …

Everyone else: PWNED.

Ness: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP~

Everyone else: AHHHH!

Dash: *throws a super Fassad banana at Ness* SHUT UP. Now, with the review, it's by Aquas DragoKnight.

_**Yes! Finally, someone came up with this idea!**_

Truths:  


_**Claus: Is your robotic arm real, or is the cannon just around your real arm?**_

Nana: Why do you like to talk SO much?

Duster: What happened to your leg? Was it Wess?

Dares:

Lucas & Nana: You two are my favorite couple. FLUFFLINESS TIME 8D

Kumatora: Destroy Porky with PK Starstorm, never mind the Absolutely Safe Capsule. CUZ I DONT LIKE THAT PIG!

Ana: Kiss Ninten!

People dared and truth'd in the review: …

Dash: What ya waiting for? Hop to it!

Claus: Thankfully, this is only a cannon around my arm. *removes cannon* See?

Nana: I really don't know. Sometimes it just comes naturally. I guess it can be considered a way to pass time since no one likes me. It's kinda a habit too since I can't stop. It makes me wish that there was some kind of drug to cure it. Or maybe that someone else had it so that I can be with someone who understands me. Don't they say that everyone needs a friend? Yet I don't even have one….Guys?

Everyone but Lucas: Zzzz…..

Nana: …I should've just written it down…or gone last….

Lucas: I was listening, Nana. You do have friends too, but you don't notice it. I'm your friend, Dash is your friend, I'll bet that in a few chapters worth, pretty much everyone will be your friend too.

Nana:! Do you really consider me a friend Lucas? Do you really think that everyone here will eventually think of me as a friend too?

Lucas: (smiles) I really do consider you a friend Nana and I do think everyone here will eventually think of you as a friend too.

Nana: Thank you…..

Lucas: Why are you thanking me? Friends don't need to be thanked for being your friend.

Nana: Still….Thank you.

Lucas: You're welcome…

Dash: (wakes up everyone else) GET UP OR KURAINAMI (My Red Gyarados level 100.) WILL EAT YOU FOR HIS SUPPER INSTEAD OF PIE!

Everyone else: (Wakes up)

Dash: Ok, Duster…..It's your turn. (Pulls out review) _**What happened to your leg? Was it Wess?**_

Duster: It got injured when Wess and I were training me to become a thief. I was suppose to get pass all the traps and stuff when my I accidently tripped over the rope that when tripped over, leads into a trap that had 9 or 10 rows of spikes that popped out of the sides. It caught my one leg, but not the other since I saw one side of spikes coming.

Dash: 0.0 ….Now where did this happen…?

Duster: At Wess' master's old house, or temple at the time.

Dash: ….Good to know.

Ninten: Ya…..

Ness: Ouch.

Lucas: 0.0

Kumatora: Stupid old man…

Paula: How did they get you out?

Duster: I don't remember….

Ana: Good, because I don't want to know.

Dash: Now time for the dares. *smirk*

Lucas and Nana: What does she mean by "_**FLUFFLINESS TIME 8D**_"?_**  
**_Dash: You already did it. Now…Kumatora?

Kumatora: *Is already PK Starstorming Porky*

Dash: …Never mind.

Claus: Are we done now?

Jeff: Come on, I got a math test coming up!

Tony: I got a biology test coming up as well…

Poo: … *thinking*(Hurry up…..I got to take a me….)

Dash: Wait, wait! Ana's' got to kiss Ninte-0.0

Ana and Ninten: *Making out*

Claus: ….Think they're doing tongue?

Lucas: 0/0 C-Claus! Don't say s-such a thing!

Hinawa: Your brother is right….

Flint: Yep.

Claus: What? I was just asking….

Dash: *takes a picture* REVIEW!

Giegue and Giygas (Yes, they were here as well): OR WE WILL DISTORY YOUR PLANET!

Loid: *hides in his trash can*

….I will eat you for lunch

~Alataya


	3. 2 reviews, kissing and coupling

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

Dash: HELLO PEOPLE, WE ARE BACK~~~

Ness: Why are you talking in caps?

Dash: 'CAUSE I WANT TOOOOOOO~~~~~

Ninten: ….Then whats with the swirly thingys?

Dash: Idk.

Ness: ಠ_ಠ

Dash: GOD OF POO, I CAN'T EVEN MAKE THAT FACE~! I HALF TO COPY IT FROM SOMEWHERE~!

Ness: ಠ_ಠ

Lucas: ಠ_ಠ

Claus: ಠ_ಠ

Dash: BWAH~! Ok, let's get on with say dares and truths! -^.^-

Nana: …Mood change much?

Dash: …*pulls out her new LIE 101 (lie detector) and trazer.* HERE ARE SAY REVIEWS~~~~

_**GamerMonkeyChan:**_

_**Dares:**_

Ness-Kiss Lucas for 30 seconds, and we'll see how it ends up XD

Kuma-Beat up a Pigmask

Jeff-Eat a dounut

Tony-Kiss Jeff :3

Nana-Join Kuma in beating up a Pigmask

Truths:

Tony-do you LOVE Jeffay?

Poo-Where are you?

Ana and Paula-Why are you both steriotypical girls with the most PSI abilities?

Claus-How much do you love Lucas?(Hurrhurrhurrrrr :D)

Everyone mention in the review: ಠ_ಠ

Dash: POO, WHERE IN QUEEN MARY'S NAME ARE YOU?

Poo: ..In the bathroom. :/

Dash: …

Everyone else: …

Ness: *rofl* I think he's talking a him! XD

Dash: *laughs* I think so too Nesu!

Ness: Japanese names now?

Dash: MAYBE~ Now then, _**how**__** much do you love Lucas, **_Kurausu?

Claus: *faint blush* I love him just as much as a twin brother would.

Dash: How much is that?

Claus: *blush reddens* I love him as much as I love mom and dad.

Dash: *Raises a brow.* Ok then….

Lucas: ?

Claus: *Still has a blush* W-What?

Dash: ….Nothing. Now…Ana, Paula, _**why are you both steriotypical girls with the most PSI abilities?**_

Ana: Well….I don't know what it means to be a "Stereotype," but the reason I have the most PSI abilities is because I was chosen to. It's the reason why I have little of HP.

Paula: Same thing with me.

Dash: Good for you…..Moreover, (Insert devilish smirk) Tony, _**do you LOVE Jeffay?**_

Random group of Yaoi fangirls: SAY YES! SAY YESS!

Tony: *flushes red* ….Uh…

Jeff: *faint blush and raises a brow* …..?

Dash: *takes pity on Tony* Ok…..you can whisper it in my ear…..

Everyone but Tony, me, and Jeff: NOOOOO!

Jeff: Maxwell!

Maxwell: Hey, I want to know too.

Tony: *mumbles something*

Dash: …? What'ch ya say?

Tony: *Mumbles something louder, but makes barely a whisper*

Dash: Ah, spit it out dude! I can't hear ya!

Tony: I LOVE JEFF OK? *runs off somewhere crying*_****_

Jeff: *blushes and runs off to find Tony* H-Hey! Wait up!

Dash: Heh, heh, heh._**  
**_

Ness: What now?

Dash: Luck for me, I have cameras all over the mansion. I gotta check what those two are going to do sometime…..

Lucas: O.O I don't wanna know…

Dash: I do.

Nana: I do too.

Kumatora: Same.

Ana: Dido.

Paula: Yup.

Yaoi Girls: US TOO~!

All say boys: 0.0

All us girls: What~?

Ninten: Yaoi witches…..

Dash: Yay. Now for the dares…..*Smirk* Kumatora, Nana, go and beat up a Pigmask.

Kumatora: *Is fully healed* I'm ready…Nana?

Nana: *Got her metal oddly bending whips in her hands* Yup.

Kumatora and Nana: *go to find a Pigmask.*

Dash: Ok….Now….Ness, _**Kiss Lucas for 30 seconds, and we'll see how it ends up XD  
**_

Ness: Ah hell no…..

Lucas: 0/0 Ness' right…..hell no...

Claus: *is jealous* Lucas' my brother, there is no way I'm letting him get kissed by another guy…._Or at least other than me…(_hehehe….I'm a fan of this couple too kinda….)

Dash: Too bad. *Pushes Ness and Lucas's heads together*

Ness and Lucas: *! 0/0*

Dash: *Removes her hands*

Ness: _…..I guess I mine as well enjoy it….._*Wraps his hands around Lucas*

Lucas: !

Claus: *Is furious now*

Dash: *Takes a picture*

_-3 minutes passes-_

Dash: ಠ_ಠ

Claus: D=

Ness: *breaks the kiss in need of air*

Lucas: *breaths hard*

Dash: You guys sure can hold your breath…

Claus: …You guys were kissing for 3 minutes…

Ness and Lucas: 0/0

Yaoi Fangirls: KYAHHHHH~! *all of them faint*

Dash: 0.0 well now…Lets go to the video room and take a look at what Jeff and Tony were doing…..Or are still doing.

_-Room change, video lounge-_

Dash: Ok….Now to find the video camera to whatever room Jeff and Tony are…

Lucas:*eyes widen* uh…guys…Take a look at this…

Claus: Huh? What is it Lu-0.0

Ness: Wha-O.O

Dash: Whats going O-N! *Sees Tony and Jeff making out on the screen, but Tony's shirt and hat were off and they were using tongue.* O.O *turns of the TV screen and runs to the living room #3* JEFF! TONY!

Jeff and Tony: 0/0! D-Dash! What are you doing here?

Dash:*face palm* FOR THE LOVE OF BRITNEY SPEARS ON A UNICYCLE, THIS STORY IS T-RATED! GO MAKE LOVE THE NEXT TIME YOU'RE SLEEPING IN SNOW WOOD!

Jeff and Tony: 0/0 O-Okay…

*Everyone else wakes in*

Ness: Think I'm blind…..

Dash: Oh well…We got the last dare done at least….Now for review numbah 2! Oh and look! It's Aquas DragoKnight!

Ness: Good…..She's not a Yaoi Fangirl….

Dash: Ok, I know you enjoyed that kiss with Lucas. Don't deny it.

Ness: *looks away and blushes* …S-Shut up.

_**Aquas DragoKnight:**_

_**...Oh, let's just get to the point.**_

Truths

Kuma: Who do you love? Tell us!

Paula: What was it that you wanted to tell Ness at the end of the game?

Ninten: How come you can't use offensive PSI?

Dares

Tony: Peck Jeff on the lips

Lucas & Claus: If you've got anything against Porky, this is your chance for payback. GO KICK HIS BUTT!

Salsa: I don't like Fassad or animal abuse in general. Go throw dung at him. Oh, and have a Luxury Banana.

Dash: *calls Kumatora's cell (Yes, she has a cell phone. XD)*

Kumatora: Hello?

Dash: It's Dash. We have a truth for ya, _**who do you love?**_

Kumatora: To ya the truth, I don't have a crush on anyone. I guess the closest thing I would like more than a friend would be Lucas or, or even and Duster…But they're more like my family than a friend or lover/Lovers.

Dash: Good to know, bye then.

Kumatora: See 'ya.

*End of phone conversation*

Ninten: ….I don't even want to know.

Dash: Good, cause I don't want to tell you.

Lucas, Claus, and Ness: I want to know.

Dash: She doesn't even have a crush. /:

Lucas: Oh, but are you sure that she doesn't have a crush on Duster over there? *points at Duster*

Duster: *wakes up* Huh? What?

Dash: She said she thinks of you and Duster more as like a family.

Lucas: Oh.

Duster: ..?

Dash: You can go back to bed, young thief.

Duster: Ok…*falls asleep on my couch again*

Dash: Time for Paula's truth, _**what was it that you wanted to tell Ness at the end of the game?**_

Paula: I was going to tell him thanks for taking care of me and that I found him as a very loving brother at the time, but then I guess the battle with Giygas scared me so much, that I couldn't remember what I was going to say. ^.^;

Dash and Ness: Ah.

Ness: I found you as a very loving little sister too I guess….

Paula: ^.^

Ness: =)

Dash: Ok then, Ninten, _**How come you can't use offensive PSI?  
**_

Ninten: Probably the same reason that Ana has the most PSI. I was chosen to have only defensive PSI or that I don't need it because I have 4th-dimention slip. :/ I would love to have offensive PSI though.

Dash: Makes sense. Now, time for say DARES! =D Tony, _**Peck Jeff on the lips.**_

Tony: *pecks Jeff on the lips* There.

Jeff: ….I want more…

Dash: Wait 'till the end of this chapter.

Jeff: ….Fine.

Claus: ….Can me and Lucas go kill Porky now?

Ness: Can I join them in the killing?

Dash: Yes and Yes. WRIP HIS HEAD OFF!

Lucas, Claus and Ness: YA! *runs off*

Salsa: (Dash-sama, may I borrow your dung gun you have over on that self?) *Points at my gun self*

Dash: Sure.

Salsa: (Thank you, I'll be off then.) *takes gun and leaves.*

Dash: Well, that's all folks!

Everyone remaining in the room: COMMENT FOR THOSE ON !

Dash: AND REVIEW FOR THOSE ON !

…I will eat you for dinner.

~Alataya


	4. Moar Reviews, Crazyness increasing

_**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING.**_

Dash: If I did, there would be loads of more romance and Lucas would still have his mother and brother and would be a girl.

Lucas: …..Why would I be a girl?

Dash: X3 *points at a picture on Deviantart of Lucas wearing a bunny maid outfit.*

Lucas: 0/0

Claus and Ness: *Nosebleed*

Dash: We have 'a lot of reviews. ~

Ninten: Shit.

Dash: NO SWEARING MISTER~

Ana: That's my line!

Dash: Too bad, so sad.

_**Thought Cloud:**_

_**I've never did this before!**_

Truth:

Giygas: Why were you in an egg with Ness's face...? I forgot why!

Lucas: Does Smash Bros. piss you off?

Kumatora: Which Magypsy do you think is the strangest? (Including Fassad).

Dares:

Tracy & Picky: Admit any love feelings to each other?

Pippi: Admit your love to Ninten!

Boney: Make out with Cleocatra! (Mother 3 enemy, Chapter 7)

Dash: I'm glad to be this first one that's truth or dare fanfic is your first. =D

Paula: …That sounded confusing.

Dash: Ya well…GIYGAS!

Giygas: *is playing guitar hero 3, through the fire and flames on expert.* SO FAR AWAY~

Dash: ಠ_ಠ

Giegue: I am not in any way him or related to him.

Dash: Ok…..Lucas, _**Does Smash Bros. piss you off?  
**_Lucas: No, I actually like the game, even though I get bashed about, I make a lot of friends in Brawl Mansion.

Ness: Yep, I am one of them. ;)

Lucas: =)

Dash: Kumatora, _**Which Magypsy do you think is the strangest?**_

Kumatora: I think they're all wacky, but I guess either Doria or Aeolia would be one of the strangest out of the 7. If not, Fassad would be.

Dash: I still think that Ionia is because of how he taught Lucas PSI…..or at least from my prospective.

Claus and Lucas: *shiver*

Dash: …..She taught you as well Claus?

Claus: No, I just learned how to use PK Love by Porky who can't use PSI. Of course I learned from Ionia, I did meet her in chapter one.

Dash: Oh…..

Giygas: OH YA I BEAT THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES ON EXPERT AND GOT A 100~!

Dash: NO ONE GIVES A SHIT! Now, _**why were you in an egg with Ness's face...? I forgot why!**_

Giygas: So Ness and his friends don't see me or realize my true strength unless it was necessary, like if me and Pokey were losing. =P

Ness: Your true strength was demolished by a pray.

Paula: An 11 year olds' pray!

Dash: Eat that!

Giygas: STFU, Giegue was beaten by a song!

Ninten: Hey, that's my nephew you're bashing there!

Giegue: SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU!_**  
**_Everyone: Ok…..

Dash: Daring time now, Tracey and Picky, _**Admit any love feelings to each other?  
**_

Tracey and Picky: Aren't we a bit young to have any feelings of love for each other? We're only 9.

Dash: In the author's book….

Ali: *slaps Dash* STOP BRAKING THE FOURTH WALL. *teleports away*

Dash: *pout* Ow! Ok…I'll take it, and to Thought Cloud, isn't that a truth? Now, Pippi, _**Admit your love to Ninten!**_

Pippi: I already did. X3 NOW YOU'RE MINE NINTENY!

Ana: NO HE'S MINE WITCH! HE KISSED ME~!

Pippi: STFU! THAT WAS A DARE! IT DOESN'T COUNT!

Ana: YOU STFU! *The two of them get into a catfight.*

Dash: Great…..

Ninten: ; Crazy girls….

Ness: *is rofl*

Dash: Ok….Bon-ಠ_ಠ

Boney:*Kissing a Cleocatra, and trying to pull away from her*

The Cleocatra: *Trying to keep Boney from letting go*

Boney: *kicks away* (Yuck! I want a doggy treat now…)

The Cleocatra: (Come on big boy, kiss me again~!)

Boney: (Get away from you crazy cat!)

Dash: *SMAAAAAAASHs' the Cleocatra away*

Lucas: Boney! *runs over to check on Boney*

Boney: (Lucas! The Cleocatra was insane! Please give me a doggy treat. ;~;)

Lucas: *Hugs Boney and gives him a doggy treat*

Dash: Awww…

_**Porky2:**_

_**OMG a Mother truth or Dare fic I have a bag full of yuri dares planned...reread rules oh come on no yuri guess I have to use my back up dares till you change your mind.**_

Truth

Dash-are you sure we can have Yuri dare cause Jackattack555 was brave enough to do yaoi even thought he was straight so you should be able to do yuri. (You can just look away)

Duster-why can't you steal from enemies in battle

Dares

Porky-here is something from a fanfic I plan on doing which will make you turn back to a kid for 1 day. Now that you are a kid again I want you to make Hinawa your slave for the chapter.

Hinawa-you cannot back out of becoming Porky slave for that chapter and must do whatever Porky says no matter what it is. That right he can even make you turn into a pedo by making you have sex with him.

Flint-you not allow to do anything about it mostly because you going to be too busy doing this dare. I want you to fight Chuck Norris to see who is truly the strongest.

Dash: Fine, fine, I'll let Yuri in….

All the girls: NOOOOO!

Dash: Too bad. DUSTER WAKE UP YOU MORON~!

Duster: Hmm?

Dash: _**Why can't you steal from enemies in battle?**_

Duster: *Shrug* Why would they have anything?

Dash: Idk, good point. *makes Porky a kid*

Porky: Hinawa, you're now my slave!

Hinawa: Better than being dead I guess…..

Flint and the twins: WHAT?

Flint: I WON'T ALLOW IT!

Dash: Flint, you have _**to fight Chuck Norris to see who is truly the strongest.**_

Chuck: I'm right here, let's make this quick, I got a match in an hour.

Flint: I gotta make this quick too, let's just get this over with. *Starts to fight Chuck Norris*

Lucas: *clucking onto Claus making sure he doesn't go off to try to fight Porky2 for making Hinawa Porky's slave.*

Claus: Lucas…..let go of me.

Lucas: No! I'm letting you go after someone who is trying to do something to mom….I'm not letting you die again…*lets go of Claus and falls to the white tile floor.*

Claus: Lucas…*hugs Lucas* Fine….I won't go after Porky2….Just don't cry…

Lucas: *Hugs Claus back*

Dash: Awww…

_**Lord-Over-Birds:**_

_**No romance here-they've been done before. Except one, but that's really weird and nobody's ever written it. If you really wanna know what that is, PM me.**_

No, this is just stupidity.

Truths:

Nana - Have you ever talked so much you've bored someone into dying (also known as "bored to death")?

Loid - Did you ever realize that you hid in a trash can?

Dares:  
Ness - One of my favorite characters, but for some reason I've always wanted to see you explode in a giant fireball and then re-form like one of those aliens in the movies. (Don't ask.)

Lucas - You love omelets, but do you love haggis? Go eat some. (Most disgusting thing I could think of.)

Dash: _**No romance here-they've been done before. **_Is that a dare for me? If it is you would have to put Dash: or Dash- beforehand. Yes, you can dare me.

Nana: Have I talked so much that I've bored someone into dying? No, they left before then.

Dash: Ok then, Loid, _**Did you ever realize that you hid in a trash can?**_

Loid: Of course.

Dash: *twitch* Ok…

Ness: *Reads his dare* WHAT THE FU- *boom*

Loid: I love explosives.

Dash: I do too kid. *high five*

Ness: *reforms into Giegue*

Giegue: What the f***ing hell?

Everyone else: ಠ_ಠ

Ness: DAMNIT, ITS WORST THAN BEING PORKY!

Porky: Whats wrong with me?

Dash: Everything, now time for Lucas to eat a haggis.

Lucas: *looks like he is going to puke* W-What is t-that? *pointing at the oval –like thing on the dish*

Dash: *looks ill* It's a haggis…..you have to eat all of it.

Lucas: *looks ill as well* O-ok….*starts to crack it open and eat the haggis. Hmmm…it's not too revolting…*finishes the haggis and sprits to the bathroom*

Dash: I don't wanna know….

Claus: I hope he's ok…

Ness: Poor guy…

Kumatora: That stuff looked like shit….

Dash: No kidding…Oh ya, Jeff, go eat a dounut.

Jeff: Huh? Ok….*eats a dounut*

Dash: Good boy.

Jeff: I'm not a dog.

Dash: Your Tony's dog. XD

Tony: 0/0

Jeff: More like he's mine…..*smirk*

Tony: 0/0

Dash: Ok, enough of that.

Ana: *PK Freeze'd Pippi* WE NEED MOAR REVIEWS!

Dash: MOAR INSANITY~!

Claus: Moar omelets. 'A'


	5. THROUGH THE FIRE AND GIYGAS

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Dash: MWAHAHHAHAHAH!

Everyone else: O.O

Lucas: *is hiding behind Claus and Ness*

Dash: We have LOADS of reviews!

Ness: Ah, hell no!

Dash: Ah, hell YES! Let the torture begin!

_**Chobiboko:**_

_**I've never done this so...**_

Dares:

Porky - Jump on Lucas and force him to eat 10 freshly baked muffins.

Claus - Throw a Pigmask at Porky, then kiss Lucas for 40 seconds.

Porky: *Jumps on Lucas* EAT THESE MUFFINS!

Lucas: *is in pain* O…K…*eats the ten muffins, then faints*

Claus: *throws a Pigmask at Porky* GET. OFF. HIM!

Porky: *Is on the floor* ASPHFDS! I CAN'T GET UP!

Ness: *ROFL*

Dash: Go kiss your brother now, Claus.

Claus: …/

Dash: Oh please, he's asleep; He won't know.

Claus: … *Grabs his asleep brother and kisses him for a minute* ….. /

Dash: =3 *took a picture of the kiss*

_**Supersonicman96:**_

_**My first time reviewing a truth and dare fanfic so here it goes.**_

Truth:

Hinawa and Flint: Why is Lucas blond?

Ness: Do you hate it when people look at your hair

dares:

Lucas: Be a girl until the next person's dare

Flint: kick porky's butt 7 times

Ness: beat Giygas at guitar hero 3 through the fire and flames on expert.

Ness: ARE YOU NUTS? *Points at Giygas who is now playing "We Three Kings" on Expert* THAT GUY IS IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT ON GH3!

Dash: So? You can at least try and at least tie. XP

Ness: …Good point…..*Grabs the other GH3 guitar controller* LETS ROCK ON THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES ON EXPERT GIYGAS!

Giygas: *Just 100% We Three Kings* YOU'RE ON!

_The song starts and the array of hammer-ons attack Ness and Giygas. _

_**On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light,  
in flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight.  
When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right.  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight. **_

_Ness and Giygas use Star Power._

Lucas: Sweet! Go Ness!_****_

Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore,  
The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore.  
On the blackest plains in Hell's domain, we watch them as they go,  
_An array of red yellow later for green to join in notes start to attack our Guitar heroes._

_**Through fire and pain, and once again we know...**_

So now we're flying we're free, we're free before the thunderstorm,  
_Star power triples enter the stage._

_**On towards the wilderness, our quest carries on.  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight,  
**__Giygas uses Star Power._

_**Deep inside our hearts and all our souls...**_

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone;  
_Ness uses Star Power._

_**We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days-  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!**_

_-Insert hard but epic Guitar solo here-__****_

As the red day is dawning, and the lightning cracks the sky,  
they'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment in their eyes.  
Running back through the midmorning light, there's a burning in my heart;

We're banished from a time in a fallen land, to a life beyond the stars.

In your darkest dreams see to believe, our destiny is time,  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight...!

And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality;  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone.  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind,  
Day after day this misery must go on!  
_Giygas and Ness use Star power. Then sing together….._

Ness and Giygas:_** So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!  
**_Everyone else: ಠ_ಠ

Claus: I think they're enjoying it.

Dash: Yup. XD

_A great array of hammering hammer-ons gets defeated by Giygas and Ness as they use Star Power.__**  
**_

_**Now here we stand with their blood on our hands,  
**__Breath taking triples start to calm and rest the heroes' hands as they have suffered from the start._

_**We fought so hard now can we understand  
Ill break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
for freedom of every man!**_

So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone,  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!

_Ness and Giygas use their last Star powers as the final and last doubles enter the stage. _

**NESS-100% Notes hit, note Streak 3722 ***** 987736**

**GIYGAS-100% Note hit, note Streak 3722 ***** 983802**

Giegue: He….

Dash: No way in hell…

Claus: ...

Giygas: WHAT THE FU-

Ness: I BEAT GIYGAS ON THROUGH THE FIRE AND FLAMES ON EXPERT!

Dash: WE GET IT! XP Flint and Hinawa, _**Why is Lucas blond?**_

Flint: *Still fighting Chuck from the last chapter, and winning*

Hinawa: We really don't know, maybe it's from Lucas' dead grandfather Gilbert (Not an actually character, what I guess from theory.).

Dash: Ok, I'll take it. XP

Flint: *Beat Chuck Norris* OH YEAH!

Chuck: That…..That was a good fight….I haven't had such a good fight in awhile…thank you…

Flint: No problem.

Dash: Flint, _**kick porky's butt 7 times**_.

Flint: I was just getting to that. *cracks his neck* Oh Porky….

Porky: 0.0 *Runs*

Dash: *Dashes after him, and grabs him* I'm called "Dash" for a reason you know. 3

Porky: Which I hate…

Flint: *kicks Porky's butt 7 times*

Porky: *is having trouble staying up.*

Dash: *tazers Lucas* WAKE UP!

Lucas: OW! *hair is puffy* WHAT?

Dash: *Holding back laughter* Um…..hehehe *Pulls out her Genderblender 101 gun and points it at Lucas* HEHEHEHE~

Lucas: O.O *gets ready to run*

Dash:*Shoots*

Lucas: *Hits and he faints*

Ness: ….Is he gonna be OK?

Dash: Idk, probably.

Claus and Ness: *Sigh*

Lucas: *Wakes up and stands* Ow…..That hurt…..What happened…?

Ness and Claus:! *Blushing like hell*

Lucas:….? What? *Looks into the nearby mirror.*! *Has about shoulder-length messy blond hair, and has a sunflower in it. He/she is still wearing his/her red and yellow striped shirt, but looks tighter when it's not, instead of shorts, he/she is wearing a tight jean skirt with tight black shorts.* WHAT THE HELL!

Dash: I think you look cute. *laughs then smirks* I think Claus and Ness like it too. X3

Lucas: *blushing a lot *

Claus: *Starting to drool*

Ness: *Nose bleed*

Dash: *takes a picture of all of this.*

_**Porky2:**_

_**ya yuri allow now I can torture anyone the power of yuri and yaoi dares (better use one of each per review of torture)**_

Dares

Hinawa-for being able to put up with being Porky slave for a chapter you get 10,000,000 DP but you have to do one more thing to get it. You need to do the hardest task ever...grow a sunflower.

Claus-for not going off to fight me you get to go have an omelette eating contest with Lucas. The winner gets to play with Duster's cool thief tools and Rope Snake.

Pokey-I would have dared older you this but it going to take a while to come up with another youth potion so you have to suffer the torture. You must kiss Ness for 1 min.

Paula-you will sin today as your dare is to kiss Kumatora for 1 min.

That all...for now...

Dash: I like this guy' dares, there fun. *snicker*

Paula: I don't…..T.T

Paula's Father: I don't either! I don't even know why Paula's here, but what I do know is that she is NOT going to kiss another girl! Come on Paula lets go ho-*BOOM*

Ali: *Grabbed her metal rod and sent him flying into next week* *Smashes it on her hand.* EAT THAT! NAO, DO THE DARE PAULA!

Paula: *Shivers and kisses Kumatora for a minute, then pulls back.*

Kumatora: Yuck. D

Dash:*took a picture* Ahem, _**Pokey, you must kiss Ness for 1 min.**_

Pokey: ….

Ness: YOU GOT TO BE KINDING ME!

Claus: Come on, I saw this coming a mile away.

Ness: WHAT?

Dash: I did too.

Lucas: Same…*is glad to be a boy again.*

Ness' Mom: Dido.

Ness: WHAT? NO YOU TOO MOM!

Dash: JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!

Ness: *Twitches in fear* OK! *Kisses Pokey for a minute, then pulls away and runs to the bathroom.*

Pokey: ….*walks away*

Dash: *Took a picture of it and stares at Pokey.* Hmmmm….

Everyone else: ?

Dash: What'ch ya staring at? Claus, _**for not going off to fight me you get to go have an omelette eating contest with Lucas. The winner gets to play with Duster's cool thief tools and Rope Snake.**_

Claus: SWEET!

Lucas: Ok then…..

Dash: OH HINAWA, GO BAKE US A BUNCH'A OMELETS~

Hinawa: *Has 100 Omelets ready.* GO BOYS! XD

Lucas and Claus: *Start to eat.* OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM, NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM, NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NO-oaf. X

Lucas and Claus: *collapse after 50 each*

Dash: …. IT'S A TIE!

Ness: Who knew that Lucas could eat that much…..

Hinawa and Flint: I did.

Dash: Well duh. Hinawa, _**for being able to put up with being Porky slave for a chapter you get 10,000,000 DP but you have to do one more thing to get it. You need to do the hardest task ever...grow a sunflower.**_

Hinawa: …You got to be kidding me.

Dash: Just do it. XP

Hinawa: *Attempts to grow a sunflower 20 times, and fails 19 of the times.* I DID IT!

Everyone else: …..

Dash: ….Wow.

Hinawa: What? I never grew one before…..

Dash: I didn't say anything, Paula, _**you will sin today as your dare is to kiss Kumatora for 1 min.**_

Paula: *Cries, but kisses her for a minute.*

Kumatora: I hate you.

Dash: =D_**  
Moogiuh**_

_**omg**_

Time for torment! :D

Truths:

Ninten- Do people usually mistake you for Ness, or the other way around?

Claus- Is it cool to be a robot? :O

Ness- Why are you such a mama's boy?

Tracy- How the heck did you get a part-time job at the age of 9!

Nana- Admit it, was there anyone else you like before Lucas?

Dares:

Pippi- Have a romantic dinner with Ness in front of everyone; and when you're done kiss him for 2 hours.

Porky- Summon the Pigmask army to beat up your brother Picky

Kumatora- Falcon Punch Nana to the moon xD

Ninten: People mistake me for Ness. :U

Ness: :U

Dash: =D

Claus: HELL NO. I HATE BEING A ROBOT!

Dash: Why? :U

Claus: I feel like a monster. ;~;

Dash: …Ness,_** Why are you such a mama's boy?  
**_Ness: … I am not a mama's boy.

Ness' Mom: Yes you are. :3

Ness: ….;~; *Hugs his mom*

Ness' Dad: -Because for some reason he hates me. _

Ness: No you hate me! You call me fat. ;~;

Ness' Dad: You weight a ton!

Lucas: You do kinda need a diet….

Ness: Not you too Lucas…;~;

Dash: OK, WE GET IT! *That was said through a blow horn. :3*

Everyone else: *Twitch.*

Dash: …Tracy, _**How the heck did you get a part-time job at the age of 9!**_?

Tracey: BECAUSE I HAVE AWESOME MIND-CONTOL POWERS! :D

Ness: Why don't I have that? D:

Dash: Because you don't. *Shrug*

Nana: Well, I did used to like my parents, but then they left me because I was too annoying and talked too much when Porky gained control of Nowhere Islands. I now live in the house that my parents and I used to live in together. In all, I did used to like someone before Lucas, but they were my parents, who now don't like me.

Dash: …That's kinda sad. ):

Nana: I know… ):

Lucas: I can't imagine life without my dad at 13. );

Nana: ):

Dash: This dare will cheer everyone up! Pippi, _**have a romantic dinner with Ness in front of everyone; and when you're done kiss him for 2 hours.**_

Pippi: Hey, he's just as good looking as Ninten! …Too bad he's fat.

Ness: I AM NOT FAT!

Dash: Yes you are. 8D Oh and, I GET TO DRESS YOU AND PIPPI~

Ness and Pippi: NOOOOOOOO!

Kumatora: I feel bad for them…*Laughs*

Lucas: It can't be that bad….

Claus: *is rofl*

Dash: *Forces Ness to wear a Tux without his hat, and Pippi to wear a Eskimo outfit* :3

Ness: I hate you.

Pippi: YUCK! I LOOK LIKE THAT ESKIMO TRYING TO STEAL MY NINTEN!

Ana: JUST BECAUSE I LIVE IN SNOWMAN DOESN'T MAKE ME AN ESKIMO AND YOU'RE NINTEN? HE'S MINE; HE EVEN SAID THAT HE LOVES ME!

Pippi: YA, WELL, HE SAVE ME FROM ZOMBIES AND LIVES RIGHT NEXT DOOR TO ME, WE KNEW EACHOTHER SINCVE WE WERE 2 YEARS OLD!

Dash: SHUT UP! *Yelled through a blow horn*

Everyone: *Twitch* _**  
**_Dash: Now, Ness and Pippi go on your date. *Has a smelly table and chairs setup that looks like Porky had ate Pizza, Hamburgers, Steak, and Cake on. Not to mention farted on.*

Everyone but Ness and Pippi: *got Nose plugs from Dash* Have a nice date!

Ness: *Shivers from the smell* what the hell am I sitting on? *Stands up a finds out that he was sitting on cheese from Porky's pizza* …I hate you Dash.

Dash: I love you too Ness. :3

Ness: …

Pippi: I am _not_ going to sit in that chair! There is Ketchup all over it! *Points at the ketchup'd chair*

Dash: You have to. :3

Ness and Pippi:*Shiver and sit in their chairs* …I hate you.

Dash: Love you too. :3

Ness: So….Pippi….

Pippi: …..Yes….Ness?

Ness: *Whispers quietly enough for only Pippi to hear*

Pippi: *Tries not to laugh*

Everyone but Pippi and Ness: ?

Pippi: That was a funny joke! ^_^

Ness: I KNOW RIGHT? :D

Dash: …?

Lucas: What joke?

Ness: What do you call a blow job with handle bars? –Give credit to PsiPaula4 on dA for this joke-

Ana: ….STFU

Lucas and Claus: *Don't get it*

Ninten: ….You guys ate your dinner, so go make out.

Ness: I don't want to.

Pippi: But I love you Ninten~!

Dash: No one cares. Hurry up and kiss.

Ness and Pippi: *Kiss for 2 hours then brake and go on with their own life.*

Dash: Porky, _**Summon the Pigmask army to beat up your brother Picky**_

Porky: Ok. *Shrugs and summons's the Pigmask*

Picky: NOOOOO! * Runs but fails, and gets beat up* ;~;

Dash: Poor guy.

Porky: Who cares? -_-

Picky: Y…..Yo….ur mea….n….

Porky: Oh what did you say you waste of space of the world? *snickers*

Dash: That's horrible to say! He's not a waste of space, you are!

Porky: It was for the dare.

Dash: You could've tried to be a little bit nicer. D: And that line wasn't a part of the dare.

Porky: _

Kumatora: *Already Falcon Punched Nana to the moon.* I did it while Ness and Pippi were kissing. _

Dash: :U

_**Aquas DragoKnight**_

_**I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME?**_

...No?

Fine, be that way.

Truths

Flint: Are you Chuck Norris in disguise? Or at least related to him?

Fassad: Are you Locria, the last Magypsy or not?

Loid: What were you doing inside a trash can? I mean, WHY a trash can?

Dares

Claus: Ness had insulted your honour by kissing Lucas! EPIC SWORDFIGHT!

Tony: The last dare I gave you SUCKED. So now you and Jeff get some time alone in a hot spring! Ain't that nice?

Lucas: LE GASP! Porky has kidnapped Nana, and he'll torture her if you don't do something! THERE MUST BE REVENGE! Oh, and have a bag of Dragonite just in case.

Dash: I missed you, you had fun tortures-err, dares! :D

Loid: I hid in a trash can b-because no one would look in one. If I hid anywhere else, the bullies would find me… ;~;

Dash: So cute~x3 *Hugs Loid, who blushes*

Fassad: Yes, I am Locria. _ *Noms a banana*

Dash: I KNEW IT, I REALLY DID~

Flint: I AM NOT A CHUCK NORRIS IN DISGUISE, I AM NOT. LAST CHAPTER PROVES IT!

Dash: Ya, ya, ya….

Dash: CLAUS _**Ness had insulted your honor by kissing Lucas! EPIC SWORDFIGHT!  
**_Claus: *pulls out his Lightning sword from NO WHERE, while Ness pulls out his bat since he doesn't have a sword*

-Insert Epic Swords Fight please. 8D-

Dash: It's a draw. FU.

Lucas: CK. :D

Dash: 8D

Claus and Ness: *Dies*

Dash: Woo-hoo, I'll revive them later.

Ana: Why not now?

Dash: I don't feel like it. Did Tony and Jeff leave already?

Ana: Ya. *Shivers*

Dash: I'm not going to put a camera in the hot spring…I'm too afraid of what I'll see. D:

Ali: _

Dash: I'm not you- WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Ali: 'Because I am.

Dash: D:

Ali: *Warps out*

Dash: :D

Nana: Who was she?

Dash: My boss. :I

Kumatora: Shouldn't you be nice to her then? :I

Dash: ….No. XD

….

Dash: Wait….

Lucas: Caught on?

Dash: ….YOU DID THAT DARE WITHOUT ME BEING NOTTICIFIED.

Lucas, Nana, Porky: Ya, so?

Dash: …Fu.

Nana: =D

Dash: And I thought you were too much of a crybaby to go save someone Lucas….

Lucas: I AM NOT A CRYBABY! *cries*

Dash: … Crybaby.

Claus: STOP MAKING FUN OF HIM!

Dash: OK. :3

Claus: …Good. :I

_**Hello. It's me again.**__****_

_**Truths:**__****_

_**Frank: Are you a clone of Teddy?**__****_

_**Lucas: Who was the scariest boss you fought before? (including unused boss)**__****_

_**Kumatora: Did it hurt when Ionia taught you PK Starstorm?**__****_

_**Dares:**__****_

_**Ness: Invite your dad & see what he looks like!**__****_

_**Lucas: Defeat a Ten-Yeti & steal its snowboard.**__****_

_**Another Cleocatra: Make out with King!**_

Dash: Well Frank?

Frank: NO, Frank is not a clone of any sort.

Dash: K OK. :/

Kumatora: YA, GETTING HIT BY LIGHTNING IS PAINLESS!

Dash: …ಠ_ಠ Well, _excuse me princess_.

Kumatora:

Lucas: The scariest boss? …

Ness: ?

Dash: ಠ_ಠ

Lucas: C-Claus…

Claus: Hmmm? Shouldn't you be ans-…o-oh…:

Dash: :

…

Dash: DARES O' GOLD

_**Invite your dad & see what he looks like!**_

Ness' Mom: Oh Kenneth! :D

Ana, Ninten and Loid: _**KENNETH?**_

Ness: Dad?

Ness' Dad: SON! …Well you're skinnier.

Ness: …SOMEONE WHO THINKS I'M SKINNY~

Ninten: …Whoa. *Stares at Ness' dad in shock*

Ness' Dad: … *Stares at Ninten in shock*

Dash: …OK, SO, NINTEN IS NESS' DAD OF THE FUTURE? ಠ_ಠ

Ana: DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S ME? *Point's at Ness' mom*

Dash: Yes.

Ana: IN YOUR FACE RED HEAD!

Pippi: ….TH-THAT MEANS NOTHING! *Runs away*

Dash: Uhh….Nevermind.

Cleocatra: PUCKER UP! *Makes out with King*

King: -_- zzzzzzzz

Dash: Wow….Failure.

Nana: Ya….

Ness: *nod*

Dash: Is he really asleep and kissing her at the same time? :O

Ness: *Nod*

Dash: . . .

Everyone else: . . .

Lucas: PK LOOOOOOVE *Owns Ten-Yeti and comes back with the Snowboard* …

Dash: ….ಠ_ಠ

_**Giygas:**_

_**NESS NESS NESS NESS NESSS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESSS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESSS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESSS NESS NESS NESS NESS**_

Ness: AHHHHHHH!

Giygas: THAT IS A FAKE, KIIIILL IIIIIIT!

Dash: I wonder why the author finds you cute….

Giygas: Because I am :3

Ali: Yus, yus you are X3

Dash: …

Well…

_**NESS NESS NESS NESS NESSS NESS NESS NESS NESS!**_

Ness: *Attempts to kill the author* *Loses all his clothing but his Boxers* …. ./.

Ali: That's why you don't attack me. :D

Paula: X3

Everyone else: ROFLMAO

_**Jeff: Have you ever talked to Bubble Monkey after your adventure?**__****_

_**Ness and Lucas: Why is it that when you made your transition to Smash Brothers, your attacks were Offensive PSI that you never learned? Both of you never learned PSI Thunder, Fire, or Freeze, also you never learned PSI Starstorm. Also why is it that in Smash Brothers you say PK before any PSI attack? It's not PK Fire, it's PSI Fire, dammit.**__****_

_**Duster, Flint, Boney, The Magypsies, Ninten, Poo, and Loid: I DARE YOU GUYS TO NOT HAVE ANY ROMANTIC CONTACT WITH ANY**____**MEMBER**____**OF THE OPPOSITE SEX EVEN IF SOMEONE DARES YOU TO**_

Duster, Flint Boney, The Maqypsies, Ninten, and Poo: AHHHH! D:

Loid: I'm fine with it….

Lucas and Ness: Master Hand told us to, and we learned the PSI attacks on our own in the training hall…

Lucas: ;

Ness: ;

Claus: Only I can do that. _

Dash: So? |D

Jeff: Actually, yes, he is actually pretty smart…

Dash: WTF? HOW IS A MONKEY SMART?

Jeff: Well they are the next smartest orgasm –

Dash: YOU ARE HURTING MY BRAIN, STOP USING BIG WORD I DO NOT KNOW OF!

Jeff: …

Loid: This is the end of this chapter….Don't dare or truth me anything….please? ;~;


	6. Shit There's a play! D:

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

Alataya: I wish I did. ;~;

Ness: …? Why are you here? –Looks around- This isn't Dash's house…

Lucas: Eeep! o_o I know I was sleeping on one of Dash's Futons….. Did you move us here?

Alataya: NO, REALLY?

Lucas: ….

Claus: Don't sass him. :I

Paula: Why are we here, and not at Dash's house, Ali-sama?

Alataya: Yay, someone recognizes me! :3 Well….. I'll tell you later.

Ninten: Did the lazybum get fired?

Alataya: No, she's too much like me to get fired. |D

Ninten: ….Ok. :/

_**Moongiuh**_

_**I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS! :D**_

Truths

Tony: Have you had any romantic interests OTHER than Jeff?

Nana: I keep confusing you for SSBB Nana -_- What are your thoughts on her, anyway?

Paula: I kinda read Sapphire Drakon's fic, Helplessness, and believe me, I got really scared. What exactly happened when Pokey kidnapped you?

Dares :D

Dash-I AM AVENGING NESS! As his partial fangirl who's planning a fic about him in the near future, I deserve the RIGHT TO DO THIS! Dasha23, I DARE you to do through all 3 Mother games as the main protagonist! You replace Ninten, Ness and Lucas, with the help of King, Flint, Pippi and Nana as your party members! You've got all chapter and a few other chapters if needed to do this!

Pippi- Switch bodies with Ana!

Lucas- Have a hardcore chess match with Ness, fighting included xD

Now... I think I'm gonna leave before Dash gets to me D:

Alataya: That's why Dash isn't here. ^_^ I have communication with her though, want to talk with her?

Everyone else: Sure/Ok/NO/zzzz

Alataya: Ok, ^_^ -Calls Dash- Do a few truths during this time…

Tony: ….Not really…-Stares at Loid and Lucas-

Loid: ….

Lucas: ….

_Dash: HI! ^_^ _

Everyone: …O.o

Claus: What was-

Alataya: DASH! PUT NANA ON, WE HAVE A TRUTH!

_Dash: Ya, ya, ya…._

_Nana: Hi! ^_^ I heard I had a truth? _

Alataya: Ya, what are your thoughts on Nana in SSBB?

_Nana: I don't like her….She and her brother-_

Ness: Her and Popo aren't related. :/

_Nana: ….We'll, I find her to be stereotypical and a baby….. I mean, she just copies Popo! It's kinda lame…._

Alataya: Ok, that's all, Bye Nana, nice time talking to you. ^_^

_Nana: Bye Ali. _–RIIING-

Alataya: Kyo K….Paula…-Hands Review Sheet-

Paula: Ah….When Pokey kidnapped me, I have to say that I don't remember anything of that…..I saw a blue van pull up to the preschool, but after that, I don't know….I woke up in a cell-like house, with the bear I had carried out from the preschool, after that I heard some people talking about how wonderfully blue Mr. Carpainter was and how he could use electronic attacks, after that, I feel asleep a little and had a dream about Ness and Mr. Carpainter. I awoke with the Franklin Badge.

Alataya: …o_o

Pokey: -totally not present-

Ness: Ok then…

Alataya: Ya….no. ಠoಠ Ya know what, I'm just going to do this so we don't have to just call Dash everytime we have something for her/everyone else to do. –Dismantles the phone to where she put something in it where she could she Dash and everyone else on the screen, and the thing that allows you to talk to someone with. - -hooks the two onto a scanner-like thingy and hooks that up to the computer.- OK! –turns on the power and goes to input 9.-

Everyone Else: O_O ITS DASH AND EVERYONE ELSE!

_Nana, Flint, Dash, Pippi, King: _O_O

_Dash: WHOA! –turns to see everyone else not in the group- _

Alataya: Check your phone!

_Dash: -checks phone, the screen is all messed up- WTF ALATAYA! YOU SCREWED UP MY PHONE!_

Alataya: IKR? I just messed with the connection and everything…

_Dash: _; Well, you did this because you have a dare for someone, so crack at it._

Alataya: OKIE~ -Start to glow a bright color.-

_Pippi_ and Ana: _

_**Everyone else: O_O **_(PS: Bold and Italic means EVERYONE, even Dash and the rest. Not Alataya. Italic means with Dash and her crew.)

Ana: WHAT THE FU- Stares at her clothing and touches her hair- -cries-

Ninten: ;~; -cries too-

_Pippi: -screams- AHHHHH! I'M AN ESKIMO- wait. NOW I CAN DATE NINTEN, WOOOO!_

Ninten: NEVER! ;~; -whispers- Oh wait…..she;s Ana's body….-Perverted smirk-

Ana: -Pippi punches Ninten-

Ninten: x_x –faints-

Ness: …

Ness' Mom: …

Ness' Dad: …

Alataya: Ouch.

Ness: I can't play chess for crap. D:

Alataya: So? I don't hear Lucas complaining. :/

Lucas: -got the board set up- …?

Ness: …Fine… *sits down* dibbs on white.

Lucas: Ok. –sets up pieces-

*10 minutes later*

Lucas: -Whips out Ness' King-

Ness: ARRRRGGGGHHHH! D:

Lucas: What…? Not my fault you can't play… :/

Ness: D; BOOOO

Lucas: I'm sorry ;~;

Alataya: It's ok, Ness is just a sore loser. :I

Ness: HEY!

Alataya: :I

Ness: …

Lucas: …

_**Stephen Coman**_

_**And thus it is the begining of the end.**__****_

_**Ninten and Ness: Perform a duet from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera. I don't care wich.**__****_

_**Ana and Paula: Make 9000 flapjacks.**__****_

_**Loid and Jeff: Build a rocket to the moon and bring me back moon cheese.**__****_

_**Porkey: Organize a performance of Act V of Shakespear's Hamlet with a cast completely made up of pigmasks with the exception of yourself playing King Claudius.**__****_

_**Claus: Review said performance.**__****_

_**Lucas: Stand around and look pretty.**__****_

_**Dash: Make a slideshow using all the pictures you have taken in this story and force everyone to sit through it.**__****_

_**I HAVE SPOKEN!**_

Alataya: -loads pictures to her other wide screen.-

**1****st**** Picture: Everyone sleeping**

_**Everyone, even Alataya**_: :O

Dash: hehehe….

**2****nd**** Picture: Ness, Lucas, and Tony blushing.**

Tony: o/o

Ness: D/:

Lucas: o/o

**3****rd**** picture: Lucas wearing a bunny maid suit.**

Lucas: THAT'S FAKE! D/:

Ness: heheh….

Lucas: Stop laughing! _

Claus: …..-holds in laughter-

Lucas: _

**4****th**** Picture: Tony and Jeff…..**

Alataya and Dash: ….0/0

Everyone but Jeff: -Faints/nosebleeds-

Ness: That's sick…..-vomits-

Jeff: How did you…CAMERAS? Dx

Alataya: Ya…

**5****th**** Picture: ** **Ness and Lucas kissing….**

Ness: -blushing but angry- DAMN YOU DASH!

Dash: Hurr hurr…..x/D

Alataya: -Loves the picture xD-

**6****th**** Picture: Ana and Ninten kissing.**

Ana: EEE~

Ninten: -KO'd still-

**7****th**** Picture: Paula and Kumatora kissing….**

Alataya: …Alrighty…

Dash: Seriously? F

Alataya: You know I like Yaoi and Yuri both. xD

Kumatora: Argh…..Dx

Paula: Dx

**8****th**** Picture: Girl Lucas**

Alataya: Cute XD

Lucas: o/o

Most of the guys awake: X/D

**8****th**** Picture: …:U Pizza**

Alataya: OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM

_**Everyone else: OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM**_

Alataya: No more pictures |D Unless you want to see mine. |D

Ness: HELL NO

Claus: -dies-

Alataya: -throws a revive at Claus-

Claus: -lives-

Jeff: I GOTZ THE MOON CHEESE –Hands Moon cheese to Stephen-

Stephen: OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NO- Done :3 –leaves-

Pokey: Preferences are for pig butts, organizing them are just a pain!

Alataya: I don't care. DO IT! OR ELSE!

Pokey: Or else what?

Dash: …..-covers ears and covers eyes- o_o;

Everyone else: …..?

_Some things are just not meant for mortal eyes…_

Pokey: OK! BOYS START!

Alataya: *Records*

Pork Troop one: *Very manly man voice* OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAY CAN YOU SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pork Troop two: -very girly mother voice- BY THE DAWN'S EARLY-

Pokey: YOU IDOITS! THAT'S NOT HAMLET!

Pork Troops: Well, EXCUUUUUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS! –They all leave.-

Alataya: …..I'll take it, maybe I'll make it a spoof in a extra. I nearly died from their singing.

Claus: It was terrible. Theres my review F

Alataya: Oh joy. –stares at the tv camera THING-

_Dash, Nana, Pippi, Flint, and King are running around, nearly dying from the enemies there at Mt. Itoi. _

Alataya: MAN. THAT WAS ANNOYING. I KEPT DYING ON THE NORMAL ROM. D:

Ana: I didn't like it either. Teddie ended up dead because of LOID. COME ON. HE WAS OVERPOWERED AND NO WE GOT BACK NERDWAD.

Loid: ;A; I'm sorry! –cries-

Alataya: DON'T SASS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS! D:

Ana: Sorry.

Alataya: D:

Loid: ~

Alataya: Jeff, did you get the moon cheese?

Jeff: Ya…-gives said reviewer moon cheese-

Ana and Paula: OK. WE'RE READY.

Alataya: MAKE'EM FLAPJACKS! D:

~Hours later~

Ana: Heres the last thousand….-puts tray down and lays dead on the floor, covered in flour-

Paula: -falls on top of her- _#

Alataya: Yuck, I hate flapjacks. –gives them to the rabid fangirls/boys/THINGS- Now. BOYS. SSIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Ness: Why? T_T Ninten is KO'd anyway….

Ninten: Huh? Wha? –wakes up-

Ness: Oh joy. D:

Alataya: -death glares them-

Ninten and Ness: O_O

Ness: OK. WHAT SONG ARE WE DOING?

Alataya: ….Think of Me. Sing. Now.

Both: -google the lyrics-

Think of me,  
think of me, fondly,  
when we've said  
goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.

once again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me ...

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember,  
stop and think  
of me ...  
Think of all the things  
we've said and seen -  
don't think about the way  
things might have been...

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.  
Imagine me,  
trying to hard  
to put you  
from my mind!

_Alataya: Holy crap. He's liking it._

_Lucas and Claus: -LOLING HARD-_

Recall those days,  
look back on  
all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you ...

Ninten: Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo! Long ago it seems so long ago how young and innocent we were…. She may not remember me, but I remember her ...

Ness: We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging  
as the sea - but please promise me, that sometimes, you will think of me! –Manly hugs Ninten- w

Ninten: BLAH –pushes Ness off- I see. You like opera? REALLY? –laughs-

Ness: W-wha? N-NO I DON'T!

Alataya: Do too. FD

_**Aquas DragoKnight**_

_**AAAARGHHH! PORKY KISSED NESS! MY EEEEEYEEEES!**__****_

_**Truths**__****_

_**Lucas: How does the Dark Dragon looks like? They never showed us in Mother 3...**__****_

_**Nana: You look a lot like Ana and Paula...what do you think that means? *hint hint***__****_

_**Giygas: SO I HERD U LIEK MUDKIPZ!**__****_

_**Dares**__****_

_**Kumatora: EPIC FIGHT BETWEEN YOU AND POO! NOW!**__****_

_**Duster: Your time to shine! You get to get revenge on Wess for being mean to you! *gives a crapload of Thunder Bombs to Duster***__****_

_**Lucas: In Mother 3, Porky took away all you loved and cherished...he must be punished...and in other for that to happen, you must let your hatred consume you! Become a warrior of evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!...And if you try to get away from this, I'll have to punish you! I mean, I'm actually making you a favor here! He deserves this!**__****_

_**Dash: At least you missed me! Have some MAGIC CAKE!**_

Lucas: It has this redish brown color…and it's eyes are a color I can't quite describe…And I don't know how to become a 'warrior of evil'. Don't hurt me ;;;;!

Alataya: 'Tis a dare. Ya have to. *shrug*

Lucas: *PK Loves Porky in motivation to not get his butt kicked by the reviewist.*

Porky: GAH *blown away to god knows where. Probably to some reviewist's house, I'm betting that it's Aqua's too.*

Alataya: ….

Lucas: ;;;;

Alataya: …I'll take it.

Nana: …I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. I mean, I do but like, I'm shrugging it off. And I think it's irrelevant. I've never been on Lucas's team so it's impossible and plus I'm a minor character. If I was a major it would be a possibility, but I'm not. Its plain stupid to say it in the first place so don't even think about. Why would you? It's just horribly-

Alataya: I GET IT.

Nana: Sorry. I can't help it. It just comes to mind and my mouth stops moving and-

Alataya: *glare*

Nana: :c

Claus: Don't worry, she's just on her period.

Alataya: Claus…

Claus: ….*shuts up*

Giygas: OMG MUDKIPS! 8D *face becomes mudkip'd*

Alataya: ….*snaps one for Dash*

Kumatora and Poo: *appearently already did.*

Alataya: *snap*

Duster: Oh yeah. *starts to chuck thunder bombs at Wess*

Wess: IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YER OL' MAN? *hides*

Dasha: MAGIC CAKE! –Noms it and gains the power of the pink cloud- TAKE A BANANA! SING A SONG OF PAIN! HAVE SOME NACHOS WHILE YOU PLAY NES GAMES! I HATE MONKEYS, THESE REVIEWERS ARE ON AIDS BUT THEY LIKE ME SO I DON'T CARE!

UNICORNS WILL RULE THE WORLD, GOODNIGHT! *falls to the floor…dead*

Alataya: Sorry dudes, but I think I'ma be done with this D: I'll try to continue it later though, maybe. Just not now. I'll be doing something else for the time being.

Check out my Pandora Heart's ToD. Let's see if it lasts longer.


End file.
